


What were you thinking?

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Reunion Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volume 7 (RWBY), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Team RWBY and JNR, Qrow, Oscar, Maria etc. make it to atlas after stealing one of their ships so they could meet up with Ironwood. This would be the first time the Schnee sisters would see each other since Beacon.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	What were you thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> My memory of Volume 7 is a bit rusty but I think I still remember most of it.

RWBY, JNR, Oscar, and Qrow walk the streets of Mantle baffled at its state.

“This place looks like a war zone,” remarked Qrow.

All over the city there are holo boards of General Ironwood and Winter relaying propaganda and trying to reassure the people that whatever they’re doing is for their safety.

While the others gawk Weiss remains looking up at the broad, her sister, it’s been so long since they have last seen each other they didn’t even get to share a kiss before Winter had to leave that day. Though she had to admit she wanted more than just a kiss.

“Weiss? Weiiiiiiss?” 

“Huh? Oh sorry Ruby, what’s up?” 

“Nothing, but are you okay?” She asked genuinely concerned as the team leader and her friend.

“I’m fine thank you,” she really wasn’t, seeing with her again made her heart skip a few beats. They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Weiss understood this better than anyone else. She was always ecstatic when Winter dropped by even if it was just to say hi. And when Winter wasn’t with her she would never feel complete without her.

Not wanting to push her further Ruby gave her a sweet smile and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. As they continue to walk down the street a few drunken patrons start berating them, Blake to be specific.

“What the hell are youuu Faunus do-ing here.” Blake seemed noticeably uncomfortable judging by the way her ears folded. Seeing him attack Blake like that made her blood boil. She’s learned a lot from her time at Beacon and she won’t tolerate anyone trying to hurt her family.

“You F-Huh? Arrgghh?” 

Weiss lifted him up into the air using her glyphs and dumped him in the dumpster where he belongs. Everyone looks towards Weiss who had a satisfied smile on her face. Doing that felt good.

“What? He was asking for it.” 

“True but we don’t wanna bring too much attention to ourselves.” Qrow retorted.

As they made their way the group noticed how empty the street suddenly became. Before any of them could suspect anything Qrow was taken down to the ground wrapped up in a sling. The rest of the group were quickly taken down as well unable to do anything.

“Hey you don’t know who you’re messin with I’m a professional huntsman!” Qrow called out.

“Yes, sir we’ve caught the unidentified personnel.” 

4 huntsmen/huntresses dressed in Atlas uniforms threw them in the back of a truck along with another man who protested Ironwood's decision to plunge the city of Mantle into martial law. After getting some info of what’s been happening lately they were taken to Atlas academy where they would no doubt be turned over to Ironwood. Which was their main goal for coming here in the first place.

They were escorted through the grand halls of Atlas academy where many of the greatest huntsmen and huntresses were trained from. Though many of them would go on to join the Atlesian Military undermining their code of no allegiances. 

As they were walking through an intersection the group caught sight of Ironwood, Winter, and...

“Penny!” Ruby’s high-pitched voice rang out alerting Penny herself along with Winter and the General. 

“Saluuuutations!” Both Ruby and Penny were ecstatic as they jumped up and down talking faster than Usain Bolt could run. While it was all well and nice to see Penny again they were still in cuffs.

“Ahem, you have 10 seconds to remove their cuffs before they start hurting you.” Winter directed those words to the two guards escorting the group. They suffered the wrath of the huntress's cold glare. As they looked at each other they released they fucked up. 

They undid the cuffs like their life depended on it which in slight case, it did.

“I am happy to see you all, sorry for the inconvenience but ever since Beacon I’m not willing to let the same happen to Atlas. Ironwood greeted them and invited them inside his office so they could talk. It had been a long while since they last saw Ironwood but it was only a couple of months or so but he looked like he had aged 10 years.

“So how did you all get access to an Atlesian ship anyway?” He asked

The group’s eyes wandered around the office as they were too afraid to answer.

“Um well... we may have stolen it...” Ruby stopped up and nervously chuckled fearing for his reaction. While she was able to get a surprised reaction from the older Schnne Ironwood remained silent. His face did not shift in emotion, he was just calm.

“Really? It seems I’ll have to up security on those then.”

“You stole the ship?!?” While Ironwood’s response was relatively calm Winter’s was the exact opposite. 

“You all could’ve been shot down what were you thinking?” That question was more directed towards Weiss than the whole group. Weiss seems to notice that and bowed her head clasping her hands together.

“And you Qrow, how could you let them do that?”

“How about you try telling these kids what to do when they’ve made their minds up.” He defended himself. 

Her eyes landed on her little sister. Oh, how she missed her so much she was worried sick when she heard the knew of Beacon’s attack but at this moment she was keener on scolding her for her reckless actions.

Before she could utter a word Weiss stood on her toes even with the heels to captured her in a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry I worried you but we had no other choice.”

Feeling Weiss in her arms again felt so nice, so warm and comforting it was enough to put her at ease and boil her anger down.

“ I guess so.” That was all she could say before reluctantly releasing her little sister.

The group would discuss what had happened over the course of several months and why Ironwood pulled his military back to Atlas. Now that they had two relics in their possession they would need to protect them at all cost. 

“Penny will take you to your dorms.” 

As they followed Weiss was yanked to the side by an unknown person. She was about to send them flying to kingdom come until her lips were taken by a pair just as soft and warm as her own. Realizing it to be Winter she eased into the searing kiss.

She could tell her big sis has been wanting this for so long by how forceful and desperate she was being. Winter but down onto her lips and pried Weiss's lips open with her tongue inserting it into her pretty little mouth. It was a huge turn-on for Weiss who’s panties became damp. 

Winter backs her up to a wall where she pinned her hands above her head using one hand while the other strokes her cheek affectionately. They pull away from their overdue kiss practically gasping for air. Their two cold eyes met, ironically their cold eyes had created warmth in them. Both the Schnee sisters have been so lonely without each other. 

Winter got close to her ear and whispered, “I want you...” such simple words were enough to break Weiss who wasn’t that hard to get in the mood anyway. She willingly opened her legs allowing Winter to cup her damp panties underneath her short dress. She twitched under her touch it had been a while since she's been touched there. She promised Winter that only she would be able to play with it.

"You worried me," she said huskily into her ear.

"S-Sorry, I really didn't mean it. I just really missed you." she found herself saying without even realizing. 

"You missed me huh?" Every word that came out of Winter's mouth sent a warm puff of breath against Weiss's ears. She was shivering, actually shivering but not from being cold but from the way Winter is speaking to her. 

"Yeah..." it came out like a moan.

The older woman licked her lips plastering a slightly predatory smile on her face. She rubbed her hardened cock against the younger girl's thigh.

"Feel how hard I am for you babygirl." Ugh, Weiss was drooling by this point. That nickname was one of her favorites besides princess which she only lets Winter call her and no one else.

Winter reconnected their lips while she wrapped Weiss's legs around her making it so her wet core was rubbing against her cock. Weiss's arms wrapped themselves around her sister's neck bringing her in closer as if them rubbing their sex wasn't enough for them. Her hands traveled down to the military woman's pants, she undid the belt. Winter let out a pleased groan, her dick was free of the uncomfortably tight pants all that was left was her underwear. Weiss stroked her sister's impressive length of 8 inches at first she found it terrifying but now she craves it. 

She used the pre-cum to lube up the shaft. In response to this Winter shoved two fingers into Weiss's cunt. She let out a moan louder than she would've liked. Her moans echoed out into the large empty halls of the academy. She forgot how good it felt to have something inside her though she would much rather prefer her sister's cock instead, this would do for now.

"Mmm Winter..." she whined out.

It was heavenly to her ears, so cute she thought. The sound of wet flesh bounced off the walls accompanied by the sounds of cute whimpers. 

"Are you ready for me princess?" Winter felt that Weiss was adequately drenched enough for her dick and to be honest, she was getting impatient. 

"Yes please." even when doing such vulgar actions she still retains her manners.

With a grunt Winter plunges herself deep inside of the warm walls she's missed so much. She rests her forehead against Weiss's and closes her eyes so she can focus her senses on her warm walls. Their husky breaths blow against each other. They both groan and grunt with excitement and pleasure after what's been going on they both needed this more than ever. Winter leaned on to kiss again, in her opinion, it was what made having sex with Weiss the best thing in the world. Her hips slammed deep into Weiss's, occasionally her balls would smack the underside of her ass which she found hot.

Both were vigorously making out with not fashion or even a steady rhythm just raw lips on lips. Winter's balls had some of Weiss's juices on them due to how far they would swing forward every time she rammed her hips forward. Her sweet cries flew out unceremoniously they could swear someone was watching them how could they not with how loud they were being right now. 

"Just as tight as I remember," Winter said out of the blue.

Weiss would respond but it was impossible it felt too good to come up with words right now. She saw her sister's huge dick disappear and then reappear inside her it made her, it was super erotic after the many wonderful nights they've had not once has Weiss ever thought of actually looking down to see Winter fuck her. A thin layer of sweat covered their faces as their breathing more specifically Winter's was growing shallow, she still had her eyes closed enjoying the moment they were sharing. She knew her sister wouldn't last any longer.

Winter knew this and with incredible self-control and willpower, she did everything in her to ignore her mind telling her to dump her load inside the young fertile womb. She pulled out on the cusp of climax dropping Weiss down to her knees.

The head of the dick was an angry red, the rest of the shaft was twitching and throbbing violently.

"Suck," she ordered.

Weiss did so without delay, "Oh, fuck!" Winter nearly screamed out in sheer bliss. She placed both her hands on top of her sister's head and shoved forward plunging her dick down her throat. The action caught her off guard and she was not prepared for it. Although she was gagging and choking on it she also made sure to keep Winter pleasured by swirling her tongue around the underside the best she could. 

"Argh! gonna...c-cum..." ropes of thick cum shot directly into Weiss's stomach see hopes Winter would pull back so she could taste the older woman's semen. Thankfully, the last two spurts of cum landed on her tongue. She whined gratefully at her sister's generosity. It went down smooth like perfectly brewed coffee but tasted better than it. Even though Weiss wasn't able to reach orgasm she didn't mind as long as she got to feel WInter again it was all that mattered to her. 

Winter lifted Weiss up onto her feet and embraced her. They remained like that for a while before separating. Her hands settled on her waist while's Weiss's went to her shoulders

"I love you."

"I love you, Winter." She said it so fondly that it made Winter release a single happy tear that Weiss swiped away with her thumb.

"You didn't get to cum I'll help with that."

"Oh no, it o-Ahhh!"

Three fingers were shoved back into her pussy, they curled hitting her g-spot. This would continue until she finally came filling the halls with her cries. Thankfully they were able to get dressed and part their ways just before RUby and the others came rounding the corner. There would be more time for make-ups later.

**_THE END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> THE END.


End file.
